Sinful Endeavor (Grimmjow X OC Amiya)
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Steamy hardcore romping with the sexy Panther King


I didn't really mind coming to Huecho Mundo as a prisoner with Orihime, it wasn't like I'd enjoy the idea of being eradicated when Aizen attempted making the Oken thing he was after. I'd rather be where the impending doom wasn't looming and here in the enemy base where it was relatively safer. The ranking Espada were giving me ranging looks from agitated to indifferent as I stood ther with my ear buds in and Orihime next to me with a muted frown on her face. I didn't have my music all the way up, I wasn't going to be totally rude when any of them could rip me open just for breathing. But I wasn't going to just stand there as they talked around me, so I kept my mixers station on as the Espada argued back and forth. Abanjero or whatever his weird name was had walked over to run his hand through my hair in a careless gesture. I give him a raised eyebrow to ask in a snarky, "You want the name of my conditioner or something?" His hand stops midway through my hair as the others give a noise, with Gin openly snickering as Yami starts threatening me. But I give Abenjero my full attention to continue, "Well it wouldn't be hair dye, since this is the natural color. Or did you just want to try scalping me to hang it on your wall? That'd get a lot of extra red in the curls, which isn't worth the cleanup in my book." Grimmjow gives a hard laugh the same time Gin snickers even louder, the others going dead still as Orihime shifts a little. Abanjero tugs on my hair to bring my head up, "Quite a curiosity we have in this one, aren't you afraid?" I give a shrug of my shoulder, "Some, but I'm not one to curb my tongue for anybody. Besides, I've always been a comedian and clown, why stop now? Just don't expect me to walk around in a wig and full make up. Been there, done that, and I'm never wearing a rubber nose again." Orihime gives a choked cough, "Right, on Halloween that one year." I laugh at this, "Never again, I don't care how well I played the role. That make up refused to come off." Orihime gives a brief smile, and I raise a fist in triumph for her, "Score a point, she can still smile. Go me." Orihime laughs at this, making Ulquiorra twitch as Abanjero lets me go, "I see, it was to cheer your friend." I nod at this, "Guilty as charged, sir." Yami gets up in my business once Abanjero takes a few steps away from me, his shout blowing some of my hair back, "What the Hell is wrong with you?! Such trash should be cowering in fear!" He lifts a fist to punch me into the floor, but I use my power to half his fist completely. His whole arm shakes as it stays suspended in the air, his eyes going wide as I tilt my head at him. "Well? What am I supposed to be doing? Cowering in fear, letting myself become runny red paste in a crater, or make it somewhat clear that I'm not completely helpless like you assume?" He starts sputtering as Gin walks forward, "Intriguing! Just what is it that your doing to keep him from killing you?" I blink, "I halted time around his fist. For all events and purposes, his hand is in suspended animation until I let him go." Everyone save for Orihime goes wide eyed, my smirk quirking the corner of my mouth as Grimmjow gives a low whistle, "Damn. No wonder Ulquiorra snatched you up for Aizen." I nod, "It's not the only thing I can do, but it is one of the better tricks I have up my sleeve. For example, now nobody freak out or anything. But this may take a bit of juice to pull off, so be warned I'm not doing this twice in succession."

Just then, a second person exactly like me pops in behind Yami, making everyone jump as the other me gives a quirked grin like a cat. I wave at myself as I say, "Okay, now to take a step backwards a bit. See you earlier." I then use my power to step back ten seconds worth of time and a slight bit of space displacement to end up behind Yami. I give that same grin as my past self dissapears, giving the others a laugh. "Tadah! No autographs please." Then I sit down on the floor with a loud thump, removing my power from Yami's fist as I huff out, "Hoo boy! That takes a lot out of me, but it's always fun to see that stunned reaction. I will answer a few questions now if anyone wishes to ask." Ulquiorra is the first, "How far back in time can you go?" I give a huff, "At most I'd say around six hours, but I end up passing out for eight hours immediately afterwards. It's also really hard on my body, so I don't do it that often. I mostly used it to get to school on time or get some extra time to myself during lunch break." Orihime laughs at this, "She also uses it the place minor bets on things." I grumble out, "Hey, that's a secret. I only do it when I need spare cash, and half of it I have used to buy you things like candy and such. I do spread the wealth around Orihime." She nods at this, "I know, though Uryu still says it's not proper for you to do that." I snicker as one of the other Espada asks me, "Are you able to go forwards in time as well?" I look at them, "I've never tried to. I am more of the opinion to just wait until the designated stop comes and then backtracking on the train line, instead of jumping ahead and forgoing six or so stops in the process. I'd rather just burn the cigar at one end, thank you." Gin leans down next to me to smile at me, "I take it you aren't getting up anytime soon?" I give a huff at this, "Not unless I really have to. Like I said, doing that is very taxing on my body." He reaches out to touch my neck, his fingers cool compared to my heated skin, "I'll say, your pulse is racing." I give a loud sigh, "That isn't surprising, since I pushed too far doing that. But I'd rather make my point the first time around." I then give him a quizzical look, "On a side note, you look really familiar to me. Why is that? Granted, I could use a few shots of caffeine to get my brain working again. But you seem really familiar, did we meet during that Rukia escapade?" Gin nods at this, "Indeed. When your friend Ichigo made Jidanbō Ikkanzaka open the gate into the Soul Society." I blink and then smack my head with my free hand. "Okay, now my brain is caught up. Good grief, I must be half fried if I can't even remember that much." His snicker is evident, but his fingers linger as he gets really close. I go slightly red as he whispers, "I may just have you entertain me for a spell while you're here..." I give as wide of a grin as he gives me to whisper back, "Oh really? I've peaked the interest of the viper in the room? Cool, snakes are awesome. What did you have in mind exactly, foreplay or full on fornicating?"

Gin takes his other hand to lift a strand of my hair to his face, his eyes opening slightly to reveal depths of gorgeous blue. "Should the mouse really tempt the snake in such a manner, my dear?" I laugh, loud and hard as I intone, "Does the mouse really give a half of a damn when the snake looks this sinfully delectable? I'm here as a prisoner, it's either you take me for your interests or one of the others in this room. Or I get shoved into a cage to wait for hours on end until somebody decides to toy with me at their leisure. I knew full well it was this or possible eradication in Karakura Town. I'll take my chances in this particular maze instead of the leaking boat, thanks." Orihime frowns at this, but I give her a quick gesture with my index finger as a known signal between us. A few of the Espada note this when Orihime relaxes considerably, but I give my full attention to Gin again as I say to him, "Well? Was the snake interested in continuing? As such, this mouse will demand some cheese beforehand. I haven't eaten in ten or twelve hours and really want food at the moment." Gin just snickers to help me get upright, "Tempting, perhaps later when I haven't an assignment from Lord Aizen. But feel free to find such pleasures from any of the others if they offer." I give a tilt of my head, "Hmm... Not a bad idea. Though I'm not generally so free and easy. But what the Hell, my lifespan seems to have be drastically shortened with this whole end of the world fiasco." I note the look on Grimmjow's face, his interest in me evident as Gin gives me a polite bow before departing. But it's Szayelaporro Granz that approaches me first, "Such a promising puzzle from an inferior being, I'd love to see what I can do with you." He steps behind me to lace a hand over my shoulder, his malice evident as I blink a few times. Orihime notes the fear in my eyes, but it's Grimmjow that actually does something about it. Grimmjow gives a growl a bengal tiger would be proud of, stomping over to grab Szayelaporro's wrist and squeeze. Szayelaporro flinches as Grimmjow snarls, "Back off! She's mine to toy with for the foreseeable future! So unless you want to challenge me, get your hands off my woman!" I go wide eyed as he shoves Szayelaporro away from me, only to give a yelp as I'm thrown over his shoulder like a sack. Orihime gives me a worried look, but I give her another specific gesture with two fingers. She gives a large sigh as Grimmjow tells Ulquiorra, "The other woman is all yours, but I'm keeping this one for myself!" Ulquiorra twitches ever so slightly, his eyes gazing at me as he tells Grimmjow, "They belong to Lord Aizen, Grimmjow. As such, do not break the female in your custody." His hand comes to smack my rump really hard and I give a shout, "OW! My ass is not that cushioned!" Grimmjow gives me a glare, but turns his agitation to Ulquiorra instead, "I don't give a damn, this woman is mine! And if Aizen wants her, he has to take her from me by force!" Ulquiorra twitches again, "If Lord Aizen has a want to have the woman, he will have her. You have no real say in the matter, to state otherwise is foolish." I give a loud sigh, "As long as no one chops me up to pass me around like a messy snack, I'm thinking a time share schedule may be prudent."

Grimmjow smacks my rump again, making me flinch as he snarls, "QUIET! You're my toy and that's final! So stop your squeaking before I decide to eat you, mouse!" I give an audible shiver at the prospect as he walks out of the room with me still flung over his shoulder as I ask him, "We talking light nipping or full blown dining decadence with you for my dessert?" He stops for a moment, his eyes going wide as he starts sneering. "I'm thinking I will enjoy having you as my toy, little mouse. I meant ripping your head off and actually eating you for real." I go stock still, my fear shooting through me as he laughs. I start shaking as I mutter, "Of course you did, panthers eat red meat in copious amounts." He gives me a look to ask me, "What did you call me, mouse?" I shake my head to clear it, "A panther. The one I was thinking of is said to be a creature out of ancient myth that resembles a big cat with a multicoloured hide." Grimmjow gives me an interested look, "Oh really, tell me more." I give him a smile as I say, "I don't know very much, but there is this bit. Under medieval belief, after feasting, the panther will sleep in a cave for a total of three days. After this period ends, the panther roars, in the process emitting a sweet smelling odor. This odor draws in any creatures who smell it, the dragon being the only creature immune. They are then eaten by the panther, and the cycle begins again. Other names for this creature are love cervere or pantera." Grimmjow halts at this, and I give him a questioning look, "What is it?" He tells me, "Pantera is the name of my Zanpakutō." I give a wide grin, "Oh really! Then I'm guessing you have some kind of affinity for large cats?" He nods at me and I burst out laughing, "Awesome! I absolutely love cats, especially the really big ones! Coming here was a definite pay off!" He gives me a sadistic grin. "Pretty stupid thing to say, coming from a mouse." I give a very loud snort, "Not a mouse here, but it makes sense for you to analyze me as such. It also fits the nursery rhyme I was thinking of earlier." He gives me a miffed look as I recite, "Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one and down he run. Hickory dickory dock. It's one of many old rhymes for kids." Grimmjow rolls his eyes at me, "Again, stupid. Why am I letting you squeak so much?" I snicker at this, "You asked me a question and the conversation snowballed. But if you're getting pissed, I'll stop." He laces the hand over my rump up to my back, "I was enjoying the blatant ignorance coming out of your pretty mouth, actually." I go beat red as I growl at him, "Har de har har, such a coy insult from the cat, but thanks for the underlying compliment at the end."

We get to a sparsely furnished room with a round bed and some cushions, a bathroom not too far off as Grimmjow unceremoniously tosses me onto one of the cushions. I land half on the cushion and then topple off of it, rolling backwards to then shout, "OW! Methinks you need to work on your aim!" He comes up behind me and grabs me by my hair, making me wince as he snarls at me. His mouth lowers to put his teeth against my throat, his breath hot against my skin as I give a moan mixed with a gasp. His teeth nick my skin, his growl full of carnal undertones as I give a shiver. His tongue laves at my neck, right over where my pulse is throbbing in my throat as his hand in my hair grips my head to keep it perfectly still. His other hand reaches up under my top, his fingers trailing heat up my stomach and over one breast to grip tight, and I give a jerk as I start panting. "Oh hot fucking damn!" He gives an audible chuckle at this, his tongue lacing up my neck to then bring his lips to my ear, "Indeed! You're my toy to play with, my sensual mouse! I'm going to enjoy branding you as mine, I hope the mouse enjoys the game!" I give a shiver as I snicker, "Keep this up and I'll willingly walk into your open maw after this to let you eat me! I'm just praying you fuck as good as your looks promise!" His eyes go wide in surprise, and I know damn well the hardness against my frame isn't the blade at his hip. Then he gives me a very sadistic grin a Cheshire cat would be impressed with, his mirth evident as he intones, "Such words you squeak, I'm wondering what other things your lips can do, my sinful mouse!" His hand at my breast kneads over the material of my bra, and my heart starts pounding at the sensation, "Oh... shitin de Hell... You gonna keep kneading silk or are my clothes coming off soon?!" He puts his lips to my throat, licking and sucking as his finger snaps the bra in the middle to have it fall away from my front. His hand cups one breast to knead and squeeze, the rosey bud hardening against his palm as I give a groan and tremble. His other hand unlaces from my hair to delve under the top and cup the other breast, his mouth doing sinful things to my neck as he crushes my front. I go wide eyed and choke on my air as he nips down hard on my neck, piercing skin as he growls around my flesh. "Mmmm, such taste. We'll be here all night." I grin. "No complaints from me! More!" He snarls to then rip my top open, tugging the material off my frame one handed to then delve his fingers into my mouth, "You squeak too much, mouse!" I lace my tongue over the digits, sucking hard as he hisses slightly. His hand at my breast squeezes so hard I choke out a cough around his fingers, "OW!" His fingers unlace from my mouth to grip my jaw, his snarl evident as he exclaims, "Sinful little morsel! I'm supposed to eat you, not the other way around!" He then crushes his mouth to mine, and my eyes roll back in their sockets as I moan. Our tongues clash to lave in each others mouths, his hand at my front letting go to wrap that arm around me to grip the other slightly bruised mound. I turn myself to fully face him, and my shivering matches his as I growl low in my throat.

My ear buds come out of my ears, the cord unplugging the music player in my pocket for the music to be audibly heard. Grimmjow freezes as I chuckle, "Whoops, ah well. I prefer to have music play anyways, helps me keep pace a bit better." I take the player out of my pocket to switch the stations to my Audiocandy station, and my grin goes full blown at the song that plays. You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing by Halestorm starts to blare over us at top volume, and I practically hop on top of Grimmjow to tackle him onto the cushion. His eyes go wide as I give him a manaical laugh to then shimmy out of my clothes and tug his pants down, "Time to romp! C'mere kitty!" I crush my mouth to his and run my tongue over his lower lip, his jerking under me making me snicker as I nip lightly at his lips. Then I claim his evident hardness in my folds, and I give an audible moan as his length fills me perfectly. I tremble as his chest expands in a large intake of air, and I purr like a real cat as I move. I lace my hands into his hair, pressing his mouth to mine as I nudge his hips with my own in a twisting motion. His eyes go even wider as I continue to twist and hop up and down on top of him, his hand at my front gripping me tight to leave bruising marks as I growl and thrash into his length. His other hand grips my thigh hard as he gets even harder inside me and I give a moan at the sensation of my tightness stretching further to accomidate him. I give an extra hard twist when I come down on him again and he chokes out, "Holy flaming shit!" I grin and rotate my hips like I'm using a hula hoop, slowly at first and he gives an evident growl as I sneer, "Who was playing with who now? Just enjoy the ride, sexy panther, I will insist at making you come for me!" I grind into him as I rotate my hips, his air coming in hard dragging pants as I enjoy this look of blessed torture on his face. Grimmjow gives a strangled yelp as he jerks and writhes under me, his length hard and trembling inside me slightly as I start going faster. His grip on my front is crushing, his fingernails digging in to puncture my skin as I hiss at this pleasurable mixture of pain and arousal. Until Grimmjow gives a roared shout and goes completely rigid under me, his back arching as his salt fills me. I come a heartbeat later, my shaking evident as hot sensation roars over my entire being as Grimmjow twitches and writhes under me. Then Grimmjow tugs me forward to bite hard into my neck, my scream ripped from my throat as his teeth sink deeply into my skin. I know full well it's a bad wound, and his frame going stock still has me believe it wasn't intentional. So I lace my power backwards to before he lunged, and I bring my arm up for him to bite down on it instead of a fatal spot. His eyes go wide as I scream again, his entire frame going stock still as I whimper and say in a shaking voice, "If I'd have known you really were going to eat me, I'd have gotten myself off first!" His jaw goes limp to remove his teeth from my flesh, and I get off him to back away and pant, "Shit! I think you snapped the bone! Damn it all! You are so lucky I can lace time backwards, or there'd be a dead body on top of you to clean up!" I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to use my power again, but I get nothing to grit my teeth and hiss, "And I'm tapped out, so I can't fix this myself. SHIT! This really fucking hurts, Grimmjow!"

The door opens for Ulquiorra to see why I'm shouting, his eyes going a little wider to say, "Didn't I say earlier not to break the woman, Grimmjow?" I don't look at him as tears stream down my face. "It wasn't intentional. But yes, I'm really very broken." Ulquiorra gives Grimmjow a benign look, then he motions for me to walk forward. "Come to me, woman." I give a grumbled huff to pick up my music player and then walk over, his hand running over my arm to tell u., "Both the bones are indeed broken." I give a hard drag of air to say, "Great, and it had to be my dominant arm too. At least he didn't kill me and bite my neck." Grimmjow goes wide eyed at this, Ulquiorra giving me a look. "He didn't?" I give Ulquiorra a hard glare to say, "If he had, I'd be dead and limp over top of him, wouldn't I? Just because I can move back in time does not mean I can fix things to before an event occurred at the drop of a hat. Especially when I still haven't eaten and have used said power a couple dozen times in one day." Ulquiorra blinks as I start to shake all over, then he looks at Grimmjow. "Good, since he would have been punished by Lord Aizen if he had truly harmed you in such a fashion." Grimmjow gives him a deadly growl from deep in his throat, but Ulquiorra simply turns around. "Come with me woman, we will have the other one fix you." I look back to Grimmjow to openly glare at him, my tone fuming as i tell him, "I'll bite you back for this later, and it will be in a place you will not enjoy!" But I then mouth out something for only him to see. (I know you didn't mean it.) I then hurry behind Ulquiorra as my bare feet slap against the floor as I walk. Ulquiorra notes that I'm shivering and then adds, "We will also have to get you suitable clothing along with a meal." I give a huff at this as I flinch when my fingers give a twitch. "Sorry if this puts you out, Ulquiorra. I didn't mean to give you more work to do." He blinks at this to turn fully towards me. "It is what Lord Aizen ordered. So I do what he orders of me." I give a nod, leaning against the wall slightly as I give a growled, "Great... Absolutely fantastic..." Ulquiorra blinks as I slide down the wall to land with a loud thump on my rear, and I give a growled, "Either I need a breather, or you'll have to carry me. I don't have any steam left to keep walking." Then I hear someone say behind me, "I take it you were getting her treatment, Ulquiorra?"

I lean back to look up and see Kaname Tōsen standing behind me, his arms already reaching down to pick me up. I give a surprised squeak as Ulquiorra blinks. "Yes, I was also going to get her clothing and a meal." Tōsen nods to then shift my weight in his arms. "Then let us do so. Orihime is with Lord Aizen at the moment." I give a long sigh to say, "Oh lovely. We get to have the added explanation for him. Why do I feel like a guilty school kid getting taken to the principal." Ulquiorra blinks as Tōsen gives me a small smile. "Perhaps because you feel guilty for your endevours getting said injury?" I go really red at this to tell him, "Not especially. Maybe it's because of said endeavor and what I'm not wearing besides. Oh well, it's nothing anyone hasn't seen already." Tōsen raises an eyebrow at me, and I ask, "What's with the look your giving me?" Ulquiorra tells me, "Lord Tōsen is not able to see since he has always been blind." I go wide eyed and exclaim, "I so did not even know that! I apologize for my flippant words, sir!" But Tōsen shakes his head. "It is all right. Let us go and see Lord Aizen." I then note my music player is still blaring loudly, Starstruck by Lady Gaga lacing over the air as I give a slight smile. "Heh. I love this song. Reminds me of my very first kiss." Tōsen asks me, "Oh?" I nod as they start walking, "Yeah. Eiji from the kendo club. He used to watch me do laps in the pool after kendo practice. I had always liked him, but I didn't know how much he liked me until he kissed me in the pool after slipping and falling in. We dated for a few years, but it didn't work out." Tōsen tilts his head towards me as I give a slight sniff. "Why didn't it work out?" I give a long sigh to tell him, "His dad was a violent drunk. Eiji got pushed down a flight of stairs by his dad and broke his neck in the fall. He never woke up again, and his dad had him taken off the ventilator when he didn't want to pay for the medical bills." Tōsen stops walking when I say, "The bastard never got arrested either, since no one could really prove he tossed Eiji down the stairs. He claimed Eiji tripped on a lose step and he tried grabbing Eiji to save him. But I knew better than to believe those blatant lies when he wasn't even able to show any remorse over it. If it hadn't been for him getting bombed out of his mind to then wrap his car around a tree, he never would have paid for his crime." Tears burn in my eyes as I give a huffed, "Justice is an illusion spun by society. I stopped believing in a lot of things the day of the funeral. If there was such a thing as justice, then maybe I'd have more control of my power." I give a few sobs as we turn the corner as i say, "If only I had tried checking in on Eiji sooner, I could've gone back far enough to keep him from going home that night. Or caught Eiji from the fall to have his dad arrested and rotting in a jail cell instead of a coffin. I may still hate the guy, but I'd rather no one had died to begin with. It just doesn't seem right to have such loss."

Tōsen gives me a nod in agreement, his arms around me holding me a little tighter as he tells me, "Indeed. I myself lost a good friend, and there was no justice brought upon the one that was responsible." I flinch at this to say to him, "I hate to hear that. So you joined up with Aizen because of this fact?" Tōsen nods and I mull that over in my head. "I guess that makes sense, considering how the Soul Society has a few laws and routines that have so many holes it's ridiculous. I just hope for your sake your doing what your friend would have wanted of you, or else the justice brought down isn't exactly fitting the attempt." Tōsen halts for a minute as I grumble out, "Or maybe I'm over thinking things at a quarter brain capacity again. This leaking in my arm isn't helping either. Forget I said anything, I just want very much to fall over with my tongue hanging out." I intentionally go limp and do so, making a loud, "Blah!" for Tōsen's benefit. He starts chuckling with emphasis, his shoulders shaking as I snicker along with him, "Good, bad moods are now good again. Five points to me." Tōsen asks me, "How many points does that make?" I give a large sigh and tell him, "Twelve. Saying goodbye to everybody wasn't very easy." Ulquiorra stops to look at me and say, "I thought I told you to see only one individual in the twelve hour time limit." I give a huffed out breath of air. "I only went and saw one actual person, the rest was either their residence when they weren't home to leave a letter of goodbye or to pay respects to graves clear across town. Hence why I'm so tuckered out, I had to rewind a half dozen times to get all my affairs taken care of. My apartment is now up for sale and my job at the clinic has been notified I'm not going to come back. I officially sold my scooter to the couple down the block. I paid off my few debts I collected from college and got my tabs with the local sushi bars paid in full. I have all my things scheduled to be shipped to Urahara's shop for safe keeping or selling. Everyone thinks I finally left to go on that cruise I'd been saving up for. I might have had more time to get a few other things done if I hadn't lingered at Eiji's grave for so long. But the neighbors will take care of that bit. Besides, considering you told me Karakura Town will be toast when this is over, does it matter if I said goodbye to a few more people than warranted? No one saw me, no one heard me, and they won't be alive later to care if I come back." Tōsen shifts my weight in his arms as Ulquiorra gives me a piercing stare. "You were ordered by Lord Aizen to see only one person. It will be up to him if you should be punished for your disobedience." I flinch at this as I mutter, "Excuse me for making sure Eiji's extended family has money like I've been sending each month. Letting them starve without setting up a bank account for them would be so acceptable. Especially when the only one who was taking care of their financials was that damn drunkard."

Tōsen looks down at me to ask, "That is what you were ensuring?" I nod. "Is it justice for the victims to continuously pay the price of the crime instead of the criminal? I say no and was adamant that they got all my money when I left to come here. It was what I needed to do, so I did it without a second thought." Tōsen pauses for a moment, then he tells Ulquiorra, "I do not see such a thing as warranting punishment, Ulquiorra. If anything, it is a thing that should be commended." Ulquiorra blinks at this. "That should be for Lord Aizen to decide." Tōsen nods and we get outside to where Aizen is standing with Orihime overlooking Los Nochas, the Hogyoku in some kind of pedestal case as both of them look over at us. Orihime's eyes go wide at the sight of me, Aizen giving a bemused look. "Well then, what have we here?" Ulquiorra explains everything as Tōsen sets me down, his hand on my shoulder as Orihime goes wide eyed after Ulquiorra finishes. Ulquiorra looks down at me as he tells Aizen, "She blatantly disregarded her visitation of one individual before leaving Karakura Town. As such, I would think that you would have her punished." But Aizen gives me a knowing smile, looking to Tōsen when he says, "I disagree, Lord Aizen. Is such a thing needed in this situation?" Aizen closes his eyes as I shiver from the cold, my lips going blue from being in the chill breeze and my teeth chattering audibly. He looks at my with an amused expression. "I see no reason for you to be punished for this. If anything, I applaud you for your sense of responsibility to others under your charge." I give him a respectful bow, touching my head to the floor when I do so, "Thank you for your consideration, Lord Aizen." He smiles at this, looking to Orihime to tell her, "Go ahead Orihime. I think she's been left to bleed out long enough." Orihime runs to me to place her healing over my arm, her eyes leaking slightly as she says, "I cannot believe you let Grimmjow anywhere near you." I give a snicker and say, "Just because your love interest is still up and ticking doesn't mean I'm going to live like a hermit. Especially when there are a few good males strutting about around here." She gives me a glaring look, and I laugh at this. "I know, I know. I'm enjoying the win-win situation here way too much for your liking." Tōsen raises an eyebrow the same time Aizen does, so I explain my reasoning. "On the one side, Lord Aizen wins and I escape the complete destruction of Karakura Town. On the other side, this very well crafted plan goes up in cinders and I go home back to Karakura Town. The few people I really love are either dead or here standing next to me. Either way I see it, it's better to be up here on higher ground than where the tsunami is headed at full speed down below. If I had powers of divinity, I'd change things to where everything was as I wanted automatically. But I'm not a deity, so I've done the best I can with what power I have available." Aizen gives me a soft laugh, his approval evident in how he claps a few times. "Impressive reasoning. I have to say I like how your mind works." I give him another low bow, "I'm flattered to have made such an impression on you, Lord Aizen."

But then Aizen asks me, "So then, why would you willingly catch the attentions of Grimmjow when he is, for all events and purposes, feral?" I can't help but snicker as I give a lopsided grin and tell him, "I know, but it's called lust for a reason. I'm more than aware of what it means to be a halfwit, but I do have some wits to use to my advantage." Tōsen twitches at this as I give a loud sneeze, my entire frame shaking as Aizen laughs again. "Indeed. Such an amusing young woman you are." Orihime finishes healing my arm to then help me stand up, but I'm so bushed I practically hang like dead weight. I'm also shaking like a leaf at the cold, my bare frame turning slightly blue in places as Aizen removes his outer coat to step forward. Ulquiorra gives a slight look of surprise as Aizen laces his coat over my shoulders, slipping my arms in the sleeves as I go very red in the face. His smile is warm and hinting at boyish charm as he touches the end of my nose in a playful gesture. "There now. Wouldn't want you to catch a chill now." I give him a wide smile as I flush all over. "Speaking bluntly, I'd think it's a bit late for that, Lord Aizen." His laugh laces over his lips to then touch a finger to my nose again. "True enough. But you should be brought back inside to rest and get nourishment." Aizen lifts my chin so our eyes meet, the warmth of his gaze lacing over me like a well placed spell to ensnare my senses. I go slightly red as I gaze at him, my hormones taking ample notice of how very attractive he is as he places a light kiss to my forehead. I go so red I may as well be a tomato as I give a squeak of surprise, Aizen's laugh warm against my skin as he tells Ulquiorra, "Ensure this young woman has the protection and freedom to come and go as she pleases, Ulquiorra." Aizen looks back down at me as I clap a hand to my mouth in astonishment, his question so very sensual from his lips. "What is your name?" I blink and tell him, "My name is Amiya Mizushima, Lord Aizen."


End file.
